


One More Beginning

by velociraptor52



Category: Mad Dogs (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velociraptor52/pseuds/velociraptor52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick has come to a realization about life.  "He closed his eyes, wondering what Woody was thinking." Takes place during season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted Woody/Rick fanfic because I ship them, and there's hardly anything out there on the 'net for Mad Dogs fanfic, and nothing for Woody/Rick, so I decided to write my own. It's a short fic and it's unbetaed (so all mistakes are mine and I apologize for them). I had a hard time figuring out how to end the story, so if the ending seems abrupt, I apologize for that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic! :)

Rick wiped at his eyes after his little crying spell. Woody didn't even say anything about it. He was just there for Rick and that was what Rick needed more than any words of comfort. He got up off the floor and peeked outside the window.

  
"Why'd you return my shoe, Rick?" Woody asked. Rick heard the bed creak. He turned—Woody was lying down on the bed.

  
"Well, it was yours, ain't it?"

  
Woody scoffed. "Come on. You and I both know that's not the reason. Let's have it."

  
Rick sighed, scuffling his feet, stuffing his hands in his pockets, and glanced down at the floor. After a while he looked back up at Woody. "I just felt...remember everything that Baxter had said back there on the road?"

  
"You felt you needed to prove something to him, was that it?"

  
Rick nodded, moving toward the bed, deciding that he also wanted to lie down, and so he did, feeling Woody's elbow dig into his ribs.

  
"Don't hog the bed."

  
"I'm not!"

  
It was silent for a minute or two before Rick said, "I'm not like that, you know. I'm not like what he said. I do care about people."

  
"We know you do, Ricky."

  
"I mean I care about the lot of you—Bax, Quinn, you, Nina...bloody hell, even Lottie, for Christ's sake. I cared about Alvo. Even that Blair character."

  
"What, really? He hit you with that shovel!"

  
"Well, I cared about him after he died," Rick amended hastily.

  
"You just cared about how he was buried," Woody said.

  
Rick rolled his eyes. "Look, the point is that Alvo's death has made me think about some things. Life's too short, first of all."

  
"Okay..." Woody drawled.

  
"No, it is. Life really is too short. And, second, I could either go through life, not giving a shit about anyone at all, or..." Rick sighed. He seemed to hesitate for a second. "I love you, Woody."

  
"And I love you too. You're me best mate."

  
"No, I really love you. This isn't some friendship love like Quinn and Bax have. This is that 'lusting after you' type of love and...shit, if there was ever a good time for us to have sex it might as well be now, yeah?"

  
It was quiet for a moment. Rick sighed and continued staring at the ceiling, as if Woody wasn't there. He suddenly regretted everything he had said to Woody. Stupid. He won't love you back, he doesn't love you back...he closed his eyes, wondering what Woody was thinking.

  
He felt the bed shake as Woody moved about, and then suddenly he felt lips on his own lips—they were chapped, dry, and he felt the bristle from Woody's five o'clock shadow.

  
As suddenly as the kiss appeared it disappeared. Rick opened his eyes and glanced aside at Woody, who was grinning at him. "Like I said, I love you too, Rick."

  
Rick grinned back.


End file.
